The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a magnetic head, and more specifically to a method for manufacturing a magnetic head, permitting a reduction of the width of a track on a magnetic recording tape.
It is desired that an apparatus using a magnetic recording tape, especially a video tape recorder, should be improved in information recording density and in long-time recording performance.
To meet this requirement, magnetic recording tapes of a high magnetic coercive force type have gradually come to be used. However, when the currently prevailing ferrite-type magnetic head is used for the magnetic recording tape of the high magnetic coercive force type, the performance of the magnetic recording tape of this type will not be fully enjoyed. Thus, metallic type magnetic heads formed from e.g., Sendust, permalloy or amorphous magnetic material, which can fully enjoy the advantages of the magnetic recording tape of this type, have been gradually becoming popular.
From a user's standpoint, however, the metallic type magnetic heads are subject to a defect such that they are more expensive than the ferrite-type magnetic heads, since the material cost of the former is higher than that of the latter.
From a manufacturer's point of view, on the other hand, the metallic type magnetic heads have a defect such that the yield of material is not very good. The reason is that they are manufactured in the same manner as the conventional ferrite-type heads, that is, by separately forming each one of a pair of cores from a magnetic material by grinding and then pasting them together with a non-magnetic gap spacer material between them, despite the use of the expensive material. Moreover, the pasting work requires much time and much labor, so that the manufacturing cost cannot be lowered.
Since the gap spacer is formed by rolling a non-magnetic material, the magnitude of the reduction of the width of the gap between the cores is limited.